my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Backdoor/@comment-29488035-20190130094539/@comment-29488035-20190201172106
Atlantis, I don't need you constantly fighting over everything I say on peoples' pages. The problem wasn't so much aimed at I saw it as he was shooting out a portal gun, that isn't what makes the portals in portal gun known for really. The words crossover were incorrect on my stage. To be frank, I was tired and honestly I should've stopped commenting on peoples' pages but still doesn't give the right for you to get into the conversation seeing as Boss was already commenting with me, as well as the fact we have both worked on many things together. With Atlantis out the way, I'll go onto the real conversation at hand. My main problem with this page was more so the fact these could not be destroyed and could travel any distance ever. How does the user manage such a feat? You claim he has to touch with his hand to do anything so I cannot see if being the possibility of travelling at any distance since he's limited to his own arm length. At this way it also makes it impossible to be used in anyway. You cannot teleport anywhere by simply touching since you, at best can only create a way point to home base so it's use it limited. So in this sense, your hand contact becomes a weakness. It's more so the unlimited range you need to figure out. Focusing on what I wrong accused on crossover, the better term I should've used is it has nothing new to it. It is just the ability to teleport through a portal. Nothing more, nothing less. It's just the ability to move a portal from one place to another, move to that place, close it and keep moving. End in end it's a weaker version of the portals from the portal gun mainly because of how limited you are. I am not saying you should strengthen this up so it's over-powered or anything, of course I always one of the picky admins when it comes to power ratings - you've experienced my "wrath" haha -but I would recommend you overall revise this page so it's something more than just portals. For example, try answering/asking these questions. "How are the portals made - ie materials, atoms, is it based on the user's own energy?" "What exactly can these portals do that is different from portals in other places/fanons?" This one is similar but whenever you make a page I think it would help you if you ask the question of "what makes this unique and therefore my own page rather than something someone else makes?" This question doesn't state you NEED to make some super blaster that works out of the users muscles and shots little chocolate wafer robots. That for one is unique but it makes no sense on how anything works. I hope this helps and sorry it's such a long comment. Sorry for wrongfully labelling as crossover, I was tired and honestly shouldn't of even commented on any of your pages since I was in school so truly, that was my bad on my part. I also hope you don't see me in a wrong way seeing as I have commented on a lot of your pages lately. I am on your side and honestly trying to help you write something you can be proud of, which is always something I value more than what everyone can see as a powerful or useful page. Happy writing, and my apologises once again.